Tiffany Bracelet
by niktiera
Summary: Miranda and Andrea are searching for the same thing. Come along my lovelies.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tiffany Bracelet

Pairing: Mirandy

Rating: G for now later NC -17

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters…but if I did I would make a sequel and they would definitely be getting together.

Author's note: This has been swirling around in my brain for a while and my muse has now decided to write it. There are two chapters hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

Miranda suddenly woke from a deep sleep, she felt out of sorts. The sheets were not soft, the bed was lumpy, and the air in the room smelled different. Miranda's head screamed at her as she moved, _fuck_, she said internally. A low moan next to Miranda startled her, the figure next to her was buried beneath the covers. Miranda felt under the covers, her body was bare of clothing and her thighs were sticky. _God what did I do?_

Miranda slowly moved from the warmth of the bed, she searched the darkness for her clothing. Her couture was strewn from the bedroom to the front door. Miranda dressed as fast as she could, her clothes were wrinkled beyond repair. Her blouse was missing a few buttons and her pantyhose had huge gaping holes in them. Stuffing her shirt and pantyhose in her bag she put her coat on and buttoned it up to the top. Her head pounded with every movement. She had no idea what happened or where she was.

With one final look around to ensure she had everything Miranda slipped out the door as quietly as she could making sure it locked behind her. Once Miranda reached the street she welcomed the cool night air, she started to walk not knowing where she was going, just knowing she needed to get away from where she was.

It would do no good for whoever was upstairs to wake and look for her. Miranda quickened her pace as she felt anxious being in a strange part of town, she spotted a taxi a few blocks from where she started. When she entered she let out a deep breath as she felt safe even if it was in a taxi. Miranda gave the driver her address, he looked at her with enquiring eyes, _I know what the hell am I doing in this neighbourhood at this time of night, page 6 would have a field day, Miranda_ turned to look out the window watching the New York skyline.

Miranda tried to piece together the night but it was a blur, her headache did not help matters. Miranda remember sitting in her study alone drinking thinking about that silly girl who had walked away from her in Paris. She had tried for the past year to get those brown eyes out of her mind the Ice Queen could not control those eyes and it was driving her crazy.

She must have left her home at some point but where did she go and how did she end up in bed with some stranger. Miranda didn't do one night stands, she had many people escort her to different events but that was the extent of their evening. She recognized most went with her to be noticed and to further their careers. Miranda never paid much attention she needed to play the part and having someone successful, or attractive, or up in coming on her arm suited her purpose for the evening. As of late though Miranda attended most events alone, she enjoyed the freedom of not having to socialize with someone she didn't want to be with.

As the car slowed Miranda dug in her purse pulling out a few bills and tossed them into the slot for the money. She got out and made her way to the townhouse door, once inside she leaned against the door. Miranda was tired, she made her way to her bedroom stripped down and laid beneath her covers. Staring at the ceiling she tried desperately to remember, with every jumbled thought her eyes grew heavy.

Miranda woke way passed her normal time, she looked at the clock. She was thankful it was Sunday and she was not needed anywhere. The girls were at their father's, so she could laze around in bed for a few more minutes. A flash of a tattoo came to her as she was lying there, on the person's right hip. "Hmm…I think I may have been with a woman last night." Miranda stated to the empty room. Her only reason for thinking this was because of the placement for the tattoo, she had never seen a man with one there, but maybe.

Miranda stretched her sore muscles and smiled, she did feel quite sated, pushing herself off the bed the blue eyed beauty made her way to the bathroom. After completing her necessities, she looked into the mirror her eyes were bright blue and had a glint that Miranda had not seen in years. She began to take of her make-up, then moved to remove her jewelry before entering the shower. "Shit…shit…shit…" Miranda moved back in her room grabbing her purse and dumping the contents on her bed. She frantically searched for her missing item.

"Fuck, how could I leave behind something so precious?" Miranda moved from the bed to shower and start her day.

Andy stretched her body moving her joints back into place as she slowly opened her eyes. The night was a big fog to her, she had gone to the bar with friends, they had left early stating they were tired. Andy had decided to stay, she had many drinks bought for her by a few men and danced for a long time with one young attractive man. She remember him grinding into her from behind, then soft hands, and hips touched her, the scent of the person behind her made her lose all her senses.

Andrea lifted the covers to realize she was naked, she tried to remember anything of last night but nothing was coming to her. Andy moved from bed to the bathroom, she looked in the mirror her eyes were blood shot, but held a spark that she hadn't seen since she worked for Miranda.

That woman had invaded every thought and dream over the last year, Andrea tried everything to move on, but how could anyone get over such a beautiful woman. Andy moved away from the mirror just as something caught her eye. "Shit…shit…shit." Andy had a huge hickey on her right side of her neck.

"Well I guess you got lucky last night. God I hope we were safe?" Andy stepped into the shower and let the warm water soothe her muscles, she lathered her body reaching between her legs and jumped at how sensitive she was. Moving up her body her nipples went hard as she rubbed them clean they too were sensitive. A small purple mark showed beside her left nipple. _This person marked me as theirs._ Never before had she been this sensitive after sex. It felt like someone had sucked the life out of her.

She finished her shower and made her way to the kitchen to make coffee, once she finished she made her way through her apartment to her office, sitting down at her desk she powered up her laptop. Andy had deadlines to meet at the paper and she had started doing freelance. Her hope was that within the year she would solely be doing freelance work.

Andy was brought out of her focus as her phone rang. "Hello…oh hey Dougie."

"Andy thank god…I was so worried last night after we left you there…that guy was all over you. I see you made it home okay."

"Sure did."

"So dish what happened after we left?"

"Not now I'm kind off in the middle of my article I need to submit in a few hours."

"Okay fine…I will be by with dinner later and you can dish then okay."

"Sounds great…see you later."

Andy hung up the phone and had a memory of hands on her hips, they were small and delicate. "Hmm…I have seen those hands before."

Andy shook the memory and got back to her article. Too many times she had let her mind wander to those blue eyes, now was time to focus and complete her work.

Miranda had decided to take a walk with Patricia to clear her mind or maybe to fill her mind with the previous nights events. She was angry she could not remember, the Ice Queen was in full mode during her walk, glaring at anyone that tried to approach. After a few hours of walking around Central Park she made her way back home.

She needed to release the tension in her body, she climbed the stairs to the fourth floor that housed her studio, Miranda had more than just an eye for beauty, she herself could produce it as good as or even better than some. Miranda looked around and felt at piece as those brown eyes stared back at her. Lining the walls were paintings/drawings of her daughters, designs of couture and Andrea.

Miranda sat in front of a blank canvas, she closed her eyes as her hand lifted to put to canvas what was in her mind. When she opened her eyes she was looking at the young woman with expressive eyes staring back at her.

Miranda continued painting until early evening when she heard the girls enter the house. "MOM!" The girls ran up the stairs knowing where she would be. Miranda exited her studio as the girls made it to the fourth floor landing. They ran into her open arms, "hello my sweethearts."

"Mom…we are so glad to be home dad's new girlfriend is so annoying she is so fake. She is nice to us when dad is around but when he leaves the room she is not nice."

"I will talk to your father."

"No it is okay we can handle her." Caroline said and winked at her sister. They were know for playing tricks on Miranda's assistants and their father's girlfriends. They figured if someone could get passed them they would be good enough for their parents. Only one had succeeded so far and she was no longer in their lives. The girls had grown close to Andrea during her Runway tenure they had played a trick on her, she was nice to them after and talked with them. They liked having her around.

"Go wash up dinner will be ready soon."

"Ok…after dinner can you show us what you were working on?" Caroline and Cassidy knew their mother had feelings for her ex-assistant she had painting her ever since their mother first met her.

"We will see." Miranda followed her girls down the stairs, she continued passed them as they went to their rooms to prepare for dinner.

Dinner was filled was stories of the girls weekend, they monopolized the chatter which made Miranda happy. "What did you do this weekend mom?" Caroline asked with wide eyes.

"Nothing to exciting, I took Patricia for a walk, painted for a while, and read a book."

"Sounds boring." Cassidy stated.

"Not boring darling, relaxing." A slight blush crossed over Miranda's cheeks.

"Can we go to your studio now." Cassidy pleaded and Caroline nodded with enthusiasm. Miranda knew she would not win this battle, she could rarely deny her daughters anything. The girls raced up the stairs leaving Miranda seated at the table. Miranda moved to the stairs and started to climb.

"Cool…this is so real." Cassidy said to her sister.

"She loves her." Caroline whispered. Miranda's breath caught as she leaned against the doorframe.

"We need to bring them together somehow."

"There is no need to do that Caroline."

"But Mom you love her, even we can see that."

"Just drop it okay…it will never happen. Now how about we go watch a movie and have popcorn."

"Yippee!" The girls high fived each other and ran out of the room. Miranda sighed as looked one final time at the women that haunts her dreams. _Never would she love someone like me, the Ice Queen, Dragon Lady, divorced three times._ Miranda moved towards the kitchen to prepare for her evening with the girls.

Andy answered her door, "hey Dougie."

"Hi girl…so dish."

"Just wait a few let's get dinner set and some wine."

Andrea and Doug plated the food and opened the wine, they moved to the living room and seated themselves on the couch. "So now are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Not much to tell."

"Oh come on…there were a couple of guys vying for your attention."

"True, they bought me a few drinks, I danced a lot, had one of the guys grinding into my back, then I felt soft hands on my hips. Next thing I know I wake up this morning naked and alone in bed."

"WHAT…Andy are you okay were you drugged."

"No…no just too much to drink and loss of memory."

"Maybe nothing happened."

"Nope I know for sure that something did." Andy smiled as Doug got what she meant.

"So you have no idea who you brought home?"

"Nope…none, but I can say I must have had a good time."

"Hey maybe you got his number last night and put it in your phone. Where is it?"

Andy thought for a moment. "Ah…check my room it should be somewhere, oh yeah my jeans."

Doug jumped of the couch and went in search, when he turned the light on he was surprised at what he saw. Andy's clothes from last night were on the floor her shirt was ripped, and there was a strap-on lying on the floor. Doug bent over and picked up Andy's jeans and heard something fall to the floor. Leaning over he picked up a tennis bracelet it looked expensive. Searching Andy's pockets he located her cell phone.

Doug walked back out into the living room smiling.

"What are you smiling about did you find something?"

"Andy honey are you sure you slept with a man last night?"

"Don't be ridiculous of course I slept with a man I didn't exactly give myself this hickey on my neck and the other on my breast."

"No..no that is not what I meant. Maybe you slept with a woman."

Andy started to laugh, she couldn't believe her ears, why would her friend think such a ridiculous thing. "Doug I think I would know."

"Well based on the evidence in your room I would guess you had sex with a woman."

"What do you mean?"

"I found a strap-on on the floor and this." Doug held out the bracelet he found.

Andy looked at the bracelet hanging from Doug's fingers and tried to process the information she had been given. Strap-on god she forgot she had that, Nigel had given it to her as a joke on her birthday and she had put it away.

Andy got up and went to her room to investigate, the strap-on was indeed on the floor and had dried come on it, her clothes were all over and some items ruined. Andy wondered how rough it had gotten and if she did agree to such acts. She started to panic a bit then decide to investigate further. Andy moved to stand in front of her full length mirror and dropped her pants and panties. She looked for marks turning to the right she noticed a long red mark from her hip to the base of her butt cheek, she turned and noticed the same on the other side.

_Okay so I wore the strap-on, I would never do that if I wasn't game._ With a sigh of relief she dressed again and headed back out to join Doug. She sat down beside him with a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Well Watson…it seems your investigation skills are correct. Now let me see that bracelet."

Doug handed over the bracelet, he watched as Andy carefully held the delicate jewelry. "My god Doug this is a Tiffany Tennis Bracelet it is worth a fortune."

"Well look who got lucky with the rich and famous."

Andy turned the bracelet over and found that there was an inscription. _I loved you yesterday, I love you today, and I will love you for all my tomorrows. M._ Andy's eyes filled with tears as she read the inscription. Whoever she had slept with has or did have someone special in their life.

"Wow."

"What?"

"Here look at the inscription." Andy handed Doug the bracelet.

"Holy shit…someone is loved. Either she had an affair or she has never been able to get over this M. What are you going to do with the bracelet?"

"I guess keep it until the woman comes back for it."

Andy and Doug spent the rest of the evening catching up, once Doug left Andy went to get ready for bed, she was tired. Andy placed the bracelet on her dresser. _I hope the owner comes back for this I would sure like to find out who I was with._

"Good Morning Miranda." Roy stood with the door open.

"Bore someone else with your mindless dribble."

_Oh shit I better worn everyone._ Roy got in the car and pulled away he texted Emily while driving.

"Dragon breathing fire this morning."

Emily heard her phone buzz and new Roy was sending her the morning Miranda report. "Bloody hell." Emily sent a quick message to Nigel.

"Queen is unruly be prepared."

Nigel read the message from Emily. "What the hell happened this weekend to cause this?" For months Miranda had been less than stellar to work with, Nigel had figured six was responsible for her unpredictable attitude. They had this unexplainable connection that everyone saw except for them. Nigel had tried to broach the subject with both women, however he got nowhere. "Well better get to work."

Miranda sat at her desk watching her staff scurry around the office. Truth be known Miranda loved scaring her employees. She found joy as they performed above their expectations. She knew she could get the same results by asking but what was the fun in that. Miranda had built a reputation and she intended to keep it.

"Emily…why must I wait for my coffee, where is that useless girl?"

"She…"

"Fix it…That's all."

Emily walked away trying to reach the second assistant while chanting in her head _I love my job, I love my job._ The girl walk in with her arms loaded of things Miranda needed along with her coffee.

"It's about bloody time…where have you been?"

"Doing my job." The new second assistant had an attitude, she was competent but still lacked something. The girl entered the Dragon's lair and placed the piping hot coffee on her boss's desk. She turned around and made her way back to her desk to organize what she would need to do the remainder of the day.

"Emily."

"She means you."

The young girl jumped to her feet with note pad in hand. "Clean out your things you are no required to work here. That's all!"

The young girl did not understand what she had done wrong she thought things were going well. With tears in her eyes she started to clean out her desk. "Emily call Human Resources and have them send me someone that can accomplish the job I require of my assistants."

"Bloody hell not another to train…this is the fourth…no the fifth assistant since Andrea. I thought this one was pretty good." _I wish Andrea had never walked these halls, Miranda better move on soon. Training new assistants is getting old._

"Coat, bag."

Emily scrambled to get Miranda's coat and purse. "I am leaving and will not be back, make sure everything is ready for the run through tomorrow at 8:30. Call Donatello and confirm lunch, have Nigel look over the book before I see it in the morning. That's all."

Miranda sighed once she was seated in the car. Today had been difficult, she was tormented by flashes of the weekend, but nothing substantial to give her solid information.

"Sach get in here." Andy moved from her desk to her boss's. "Sit. Carol has broken her leg and will be unable to attend certain function in the next few months, so you are now temporarily our fashion writer."

"Greg I…"

"Look Andy you are the only person around here that can clean up…and also you were one of them before, this should be easy for you."

"Alright what is first?"

"I forwarded you Carol's calendar…and Sach don't disappoint this is a big opportunity for you."

"Yes Sir."

Andy went back to her desk and placed her head in her hands. _Fuck…fuck…fuck._ Straightening herself she opened her email to scan what she would need to do for this new position. First on the list _oh shit_ Runway Gala at the Met on Friday. "Well time to call a friend for assistance.

"Hey Nigel."

"Six to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well I need a favour."

"I can't help you with your big ass." Nigel laughed as he was talking.

"I will have you know I am a three now so you can't cut with the six shit."

"You will always be my six, now what it is it you need?"

"I need a dress for Fridays Gala."

"What Gala?"

"Runway."

"No…no…no…she will skin me alive."

"Nig I really need your help. Our fashion writer broke her leg now I am doing her job. I can't show up looking…well like I did when I started runway. I have a few fairly dressy events to attend in the next few weeks."

"Come by tonight after 7pm she will be gone by then.

"Thanks Nigel you are seriously saving my life."

Miranda could not believe it had been a month since that elusive night. She was no closer to finding the woman. Miranda entered her home and a smile came to her face as her girls ran into her arms. "Hello my loves."

"Hi mom." Both girls said in unison.

The three walked through the house to Miranda's room as she changed into more casual clothes, when she walked out her girls were playing with her jewelry.

"Mom where is your bracelet?" Caroline asked, she was always the one that noticed what her mom wore and what jewelry she had.

"I lost it about a month ago."

"Aw that sucks you loved that one."

"Yes well I will have to replace it."

Cassidy looked at her sister then at her mom. "It won't be the same, I remember when you got it you smiled for a whole week."

"Regardless it is gone and we must move on."

Cassidy and Caroline knew the significance of the bracelet they had seen the inscription one day when their mother was changing. At first they didn't understand what it meant but later they did when they saw their mother's studio and all the paintings of Andy.

"Now why don't you help me pick out my jewelry for the benefit Friday since you will be at your father's."

The girls enjoyed helping their mother dress for her evening events, they felt special. Miranda had changed over the last year she was present in the girl's life. She was home every night for dinner unless she had to be away, and the book remained at the office to be reviewed in the mornings.

The girls had flourished with the changes since Stephen had left. They did many family activities, Saturday evenings were game night. Miranda enjoyed the balance she finally had in her life with work and home. She only wanted someone to share it with. Had she made the changes years before she might not have divorced but there was no time to look at the past.

They finished putting together Miranda's outfit for the gala, and then went to have dinner. They finished their evening with a Wii bowling tournament. The three laughed as they tried to outdo each other. The Ice Queen was never present at home, page 6 would have a field day as Miranda played a silly game with her daughters.

The next two days flew by for Andy, she had gone to see Nigel and he had given her several dresses and outfits for events and interviews she had coming up. He had chosen a black Chanel dress for her to wear tonight.

Andy was nervous she knew that Miranda would be there and that she would need to talk to her to get a quote. Andy had left the office early to prepare for the evening. Just before 8pm the car arrived to pick her up, Nigel had told her he was sending a car, as she was not to be taking a taxi in Chanel. Andy had laughed but knew Nigel was serious.

As the car slowed in front of the met she was nervous, she exited the car and photographers started taking her picture figuring she was important, little did they know she was one of them. Andy entered the gala she spotted Nigel and Emily near the bar.

"Hey Nig, Emily."

"Six you look fantastic…Chanel suits you."

"Bloody hell what are you doing here Miranda is going to kill you if she sees you."

"Sorry Em here doing work can't leave, have to make my rounds." With that Andy made her way through the crowd taking with people she knew from her Runway days. Soon people flocked to her, they wanted to know who the self-assured beauty was.

Andy held conversation with many people, for once she felt she fit in she could hold her own. Deep in conversation Andy suddenly stopped as the air shifted, only one person could cause a room to stop. Andy slowly turned and watched as Miranda descended the stairs. She moved her eyes from Miranda's feet up her legs over her hips to the low cut front, showing the top of firm breasts. Andy swallowed and clenched her legs together the ache was temporarily dulled, _my God she is sex in heals._ Andrea's eyes finally made their way to deep blue pools, instantly her breathe caught as Miranda's eyes met her, her eyebrow raised slightly to indicate she had seen Andrea's wandering eyes.

To the untrained person they would not have noticed the slight break in the Ice Queen, but Andrea had studied every aspect of Miranda during her time at Runway. Andrea moved to the side of the room, she kept a watchful eye on Miranda.

Miranda stood at the top of the stairs she scanned the room briefly, and then made her entrance. Her eyes focused on the young woman that consumed every thought, dream and emotion. Miranda was excited to see Andrea it had been too long, and by the way Andrea was devouring her with her eyes it would seem the silly girl was happy to see her also.

Miranda watched as Andrea stood to the side, people came to her she never had to move. _I once told her I saw a lot of myself in her, and now look she is holding court._ Miranda watched as Andrea leaned over to grab a glass of champagne. Miranda gasped as she saw the shiny bracelet around Andrea's delicate wrist.

_No…it can't be._ Miranda moved closer without even realizing she was within the crowd Andrea was engaged in conversation. Andrea felt Miranda's presence. "Good evening Miranda."

Miranda did not respond she continued to look at the bracelet. Andrea placed her hand on Miranda's forearm. "Miranda are you alright?"

"Oh course Andrea…don't be ridiculous. Nice bracelet, where did you get it?"

Andrea looked down. "Oh this, it is nothing." Trying to sound evasive.

Miranda's expression changed for a brief moment when Andrea spoke. "Andrea you do know that is a Tiffany Tennis Bracelet, I would guess it cost around 10 thousand dollars."

Andrea gasped as she played with the bracelet. "Andrea let me see it."

"Miranda…I."

"Now!"

Andrea removed the bracelet and handed it to Miranda. Miranda started to walk away as she turned the bracelet over revealing the inscription. Andrea was stunned she did not know if she should follow.

"Emily have Roy out front immediately, and tell Andrea the car is waiting."

"Yes Miranda." Emily moved to find Andrea while calling Roy. After she completed the call she still hadn't spotted the girl. "Bloody hell, Nigel have you seen Andrea?"

"She was just talking with Miranda why?"

"Miranda left and wants Andrea to be at the car now."

"Well let's split up and find her."

Andy stood on the terrace the night was cool, she welcomed the breeze on her hot skin. _What the hell just happened, Miranda left without a word and took the bracelet, now what am supposed to do when the owner comes looking for it. Wearing it was such a bad idea._ "Six there you are."

"Hey Nig, what's up?"

"Miranda wants you at the car right away."

"Nig I don't think that is a good idea, she is mad and I don't think I can deal with it."

"No…you will go out to the car and see her I am not losing my balls for you…now go."

Andy made her way through the crowd. "Oh my God Andrea I have been looking for you everywhere, Miranda…"

"I know Em…Nigel told me…I'm on my way."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Miranda arrived outside just as Roy was pulling up, she did not wait for him to open the door. "Roy we will be waiting for Andrea."

"Yes Miranda."

Miranda stared out the window holding the bracelet in her hand. _There had to be another reason Andrea had her bracelet. But how…God could I really have slept with the silly girl. Not possible…she would have said something._

Miranda felt a light breeze enter the car as the door opened and Andrea sat beside her. "Home."

The car ride was silent neither woman knowing what to say. Andrea was still confused as to why she was in the car going to Miranda's. "Miranda."

"Not now."

Andrea sank back into her seat and watched the night lights of New York. She tried to calm herself but nothing was working. 20 minutes later they arrived at the townhouse. Miranda exited without a word, Andy followed through the open door, she placed her purse where Miranda had left hers. Not seeing Miranda Andy slowly walked up the stairs, noticing a light on down the hall she followed.

Miranda stood pouring two glasses of wine. "Tell me where you got the bracelet."

"Miranda why are you so interested?"

"TELL ME!"

Andrea was startled, Miranda rarely raised her voice. "I really don't want to tell you."

"Tell me now!"

"Okay." Andy reached for the wine glass and gulped down half of it. "Just over a month ago I went out with Emily, Serena, and Nigel to a club, we were drinking and dancing having a great time. They left early and I decided to stay. Anyway I was dancing with this guy when suddenly I felt soft hands on my hips. We grinded our bodies together for awhile, then the next thing I remember was when I woke up and I was naked in bed. I thought I had went home with the guy."

"You don't remember?"

"No…Doug my friend came over later that day and went in my room, when he came out he told me he thought I slept with a woman…" Andrea's faced flushed at the memory.

"Continue."

"Miranda…I don't think you want to hear this…"

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Andrea."

"Sorry…okay…he found my strap-on on the floor obviously used and that bracelet you have in your hand. Whoever I slept with is pretty lucky to be loved by someone so much. I have tried to piece together the night but I have been unsuccessful. I was hoping the owner of the bracelet would return for it…I know it is expensive."

Miranda sat on the couch beside Andrea taking in everything she had heard. "It's mine."

"What did you say?"

"You know how I love to repeat myself. I said it is mine"

Andrea jumped from the couch and started pacing. "Oh my God…Oh my God…I slept with…no that isn't right. Did you lose the bracelet?"

"No."

"Was it stolen?"

"No." Miranda smirked as she watched Andrea process all the information. "This can't be true."

"I can assure you it is the only viable answer." Miranda stood and walked towards Andrea. They were facing each other not a foot from one another. Miranda moved the one step she reached for the hem of Andrea's dress.

"Miranda what are you doing?"

Miranda continued to lift the hem. "The woman I slept with has a tattoo on her right hip."

Andrea held her breathe as Miranda fingers glided up her thighs, once the dress was around her waist Miranda leaned down to look. _God this is torture, surely she will be able to smell my arousal…I'm dead so fucking dead._ Miranda moved her left hand to Andrea's hip and gasped as she saw a dragon. The older woman moved away suddenly and walked towards the window, she needed space to figure out what to do. The object of her many dreams is in her house and she had slept with her and couldn't remember. Could life be anymore cruel for the older woman?

Andrea sat back on the couch and took a big drink of her wine. _I need something stronger for this._ By Miranda's reaction she knew they indeed had slept together. Andrea got up and moved to the bar and fixed her and Miranda a scotch.

"Miranda."

"Not yet."

Andrea handed Miranda the drink and moved to once again sit on the couch. Andrea's legs were shaky and she was sure they would not hold her up for much longer. Andrea sipped her drink and welcomed the burn of the alcohol down her throat.

Miranda stared out the window, for the first time in her life she was speechless. What could she possible say to the woman sitting on the couch?

"Miranda maybe I should go."

"No."

"Look we both have a lot to think about."

"Andrea please just sit there I will be able to talk in a moment."

_She said please._ Andrea's eyes went wide by the request. Andrea settled back, removed her heels and tucked her legs underneath. Swirling the ice in her drink she tried to calm her nerves.

Miranda moved away from the window after what seemed like forever, however it was maybe a half hour. As she walked around the couch she noticed Andrea was asleep, her breathing was even and steady. _Stunning, she is so beautiful. She will never want to be with me…I'm old, have two daughters and have been divorced twice._ Miranda sighed as she lowered herself on the couch, once settled she reached forward and tucked a wayward strand of hair behind Andrea's ear. "Andrea."

Andrea's eyes fluttered opened to meet dark blue eyes. Miranda eyes rarely showed emotion but right now there were no walls this woman before her was just Miranda.

"Sorry I must have fallen asleep."

"No need to apologize tonight has been quite the eye opener."

"Miranda who is M?"

Miranda looked confused not knowing what Andrea was asking. "The bracelet has an inscription and it is from M. This person must be important in your life for you to wear the bracelet. And the words…someone loves you."

Miranda saw the hurt in Andrea's eyes as she spoke. _Maybe she does care._ "I am M."

"Why would you wear a bracelet that you bought? That makes no sense."

"Andrea…" Tears gathered in Miranda's eyes how was she going to explain this? _She is going to run when I tell her. I can't lose her again._ With a deep breath Miranda looked into deep mahogany eyes. "I bought it just over a year ago hoping that one day I would have the courage and the opportunity to give it to someone."

"Wow…well you should…and I need to go."

Andrea was up and moving before Miranda could comprehend what was happening. The front door slammed before Miranda had time to move. "Shit."

Andrea arrived home with tearing streaming, she couldn't sit and listen to Miranda tell her she loved someone. Andy's heart was breaking and she was not sure she would survive. No knowing was easier but now the truth had been thrown in her face that Miranda loved another. Andrea stripped out of her dress and put on her robe. "Stupid…stupid…to think I had a chance after learning we had slept together."

Andrea sat on the edge of her bed going over the evening, she moved to her office figuring she should write her article. Andrea settled in and began to type away, the words flowed from her.

Miranda across town went to her room and changed out of her dress. "That silly girl. Why did she have to run off?" As Miranda removed her make-up she figured out what happened. "Bloody hell she thinks I am in love with someone else. Well of course she would you never told her any different." Miranda paced her room not knowing what to do.

As Andrea typed away a thought entered her mind. _Why would Miranda buy a woman's bracelet unless…Oh God she loves a woman._ Tears escaped Andrea's eyes before she could control her emotions. She moved to her room and buried herself under the covers, sobs raked from her body. The woman she loved, loved another.

Andrea woke to pounding on her door, she stumbled from bed. As she approached the door she kicked the coffee table. "Fuck…shit…fuck." She swung open the door and was shocked to see Miranda standing on the other side.

"Really Andrea such language." Miranda moved passed Andrea into the living room. Andrea turned and flipped the switch bringing light to the darkened room. Andrea limped over to the couch and slumped down. Looking up she took in what Miranda was wearing. _My God she is sexy, she is wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. To top it off she has no make-up on._ Miranda watched Andrea scan her body. Internally she jumped up and down.

"So this is where it all happened."

Andrea looked confused for a moment and then it registered. "Yes I guess it is. What are you doing here Miranda?"

"You ran out before I could explain."

"The Ice Queen does not explain remember."

"You are right, but I do. I want to tell you who I bought the bracelet for."

"No Miranda it is okay…I would rather not hear."

Andrea's eyes pleaded with Miranda, the older woman's heart ached as she watched the younger woman's pain. Miranda sat beside Andrea on the couch facing her. "Andrea I bought it for you." Miranda lowered her head not able to look at the younger woman any longer.

"Wha…t di..d you say? Andrea had heard her but she wanted to make sure. Her heart was pounding and her body had risen tremendously in a matter of seconds.

Miranda sighed as she raised her head. "When you left in Paris I was hurt, for a time I thought it was the ending of my marriage, but as time passed I realized it was you who I missed." Miranda looked at Andrea and was blinded by her smile.

"Really!"

Miranda reached forward and took Andrea's hands in hers, she moved her thumb across the back of the younger woman's hands. Andrea's breath hitched with the contact. "What bothers me most about all was when I saw you wearing the bracelet I realized I had slept with the woman of my dreams and I couldn't remember."

"Miranda…I…I."

"Really Andrea for a journalist I expected more fluid sentences."

Andrea rose from the couch she needed to think, hearing what Miranda was saying. _Alright Sach grab a backbone and tell her how you feel, you already know she cares about you._ Andrea walked back towards Miranda and knelt in front of her. Andrea's shaky hand caressed the older woman's jaw. Miranda's eyes fluttered shut with the touch. Andrea moved forward waiting for Miranda to pull away, her hand moved from the jaw to tangle in Miranda's hair gently pulling her closer.

Their lips met, the kiss was gently, neither wanting to scare the other. Miranda moved her arms around the brunette's waist pulling her up on her knees and closer. With the movement Andrea deepened the kiss, someone moaned however they couldn't tell.

"Darling." Miranda said breathlessly.

"Yes Miranda." Andrea leaned their foreheads together.

"There is nothing I would like more than to take you too bed and show you how much you mean to me, but I think we should slow down."

"Oh yeah…of course…I will just." Andrea tried to get up however Miranda was not letting go.

"Andrea you don't have to move I didn't say stop just slow."

Andrea leaned forward and whispered in Miranda's ear. "I can do slow." Then she kissed the older woman just behind her ear sending shivers throughout her body. "Are you cold?" Andrea smiled into Miranda's neck.

"You are the devil aren't you?" Andrea laughed as she pulled herself up from the floor.

"Will you stay…I mean will you come to bed so I can hold you."

"There is nothing that I want more at this moment darling."

The women prepared for bed it was late and both were exhausted after the emotional night. Andrea was waiting in bed for Miranda when she entered the room. "Wow, you look hot."

"Oh please you think this is hot." Miranda scanned her body she was wearing on of Andrea's t-shirts and shorts.

"Very now get over hear and cuddle."

Miranda never cuddled but she found that the girl before her could ask her to do anything and she would. Miranda slipped under the covers and was taken by Andrea's scent surrounding her. She inhaled deeply taking in the moment. Andrea moved closer and pulled the older woman into her arms. They settled in and soon they feel asleep.

Miranda woke to a tickle on her stomach. As her mind got clearer she felt Andrea's tongue circling her navel. Andrea had woken a few minutes before Miranda and couldn't stop herself from exploring the amazingly beautiful body, the t-shirt she wore road up reveling firm pale skin. Miranda's muscles contracted with every kiss she placed on the smooth skin.

Andrea felt Miranda wake slowly, becoming more daring Andrea used her tongue to trace Miranda's navel. The older women moaned with the new sensation. Andrea kissed slowly up the older woman's body between her breasts to her throat, along her jaw, then finally kissing her soft lips. "Mmmm…I could really get use to waking up this way."

"I will wake you up anyway you want as long as we are together." Andrea moved to Miranda's neck tracing her tongue along the muscle to her pulse point. She bit down gently causing the woman beneath to arch her body.

"Oh god…"

Andrea moved her body completely over Miranda's holding herself above the toned body below. Andy's body was on fire she wanted to claim the older woman.

Miranda felt her whole body scream for more. "Andrea I thought we were taking things slow?"

Andrea lower her body allowing bodies to become one, Miranda spread her legs to allow the younger woman to settle. Breathlessly Andrea spoke. "I told you last night I can do slow." Andrea nipped at Miranda's bottom lip. "Unless…you would like me to stop?"

Andrea pulled back to look at Miranda, as she did this the younger woman's hips moved pushing into the beautiful woman's core just as Miranda was going to speak causing the woman to moan. So what do you want?"

Miranda moved her arms around Andrea's body and placed her hands on the younger woman's lower back. She moved her hands under the dark haired woman's shirt. Miranda craved to feel her skin, massaging her hands up and down Andrea's back kept pushing the younger woman's hips into Miranda.

"I want you…it's always been you."

Andrea smiled as she pushed herself off Miranda kneeling between toned legs. Andrea lifted her shirt over her head leaving herself bare from the waist up. Miranda's eyes darkened instantly, she moved to a sitting position. Blue eyes were captivated by the beauty before her, tentatively she reached out and caressed the sides of both breasts. Goosebumps covered the younger woman's skin with every touch.

The dark haired woman moved her hands to the hem of Miranda's shirt. Andrea waited for approval. The other woman nodded her approval. Andrea lifted the shirt over Miranda's head and threw it on the floor. Her eyes focused on the skin in front of her, she moved forward forcing Miranda to lie back placing a kiss to Miranda's lips, she started to kiss every part of exposed skin she came in contact with.

Miranda's body was on fire, never in her life had she been this turned on by someone kissing her. Her husbands had performed the necessary foreplay then moved to satisfy themselves. Andrea was all about making sure Miranda felt every touch, kiss, and lick. Miranda was struggling to let Andrea take complete control of her body. "Hey sweetheart, are you okay?"

The concern in Andrea's eyes calmed Miranda's fear and she wanted this, she wanted to be taken, to be consumed. "I assure you I am better than I have even been."

Andrea smiled and kissed Miranda, at first softly then the woman beneath pulled them flush causing both women to moan with the first touch of skin to skin. Andrea deepened their kiss tangling her tongue with her soon to be lovers. Miranda kissed back with the same passion. When breath became important they pulled back panting.

Andrea began her journey of kissing Miranda's exposed skin. Her tongue and lips moved over smooth skin. _God this woman is stunning how could anyone not want to worship her?_ "I just want to fuck her." Andrea paused as she accidently spoke that out loud.

Looking up into deep pools of blue she could see the desire shinning back at her. "You will if you keep going." Miranda smiled at the young woman. Andrea moved down the shivering body placing open mouthed kisses along the way, she reached the next barrier and slid her tongue under the band of Miranda's shorts. "Mmmm…Andrea."

Andrea could smell Miranda's arousal. Moving her hands to meet the hem Andrea removed the short in one motion leaving Miranda naked. Andrea looked up her eyes were black with need, Miranda's body shuttered at the anticipation. Andrea kissed the pale hip under her and moved down over the toned thigh to the quivering calf. "Miranda your skin is so soft so exquisite." Andrea continued her journey up the other leg until she once again reached Miranda's hip.

"I need…I."

"What baby…what do you need?"

"I need to feel you on top of me, skin to skin."

Andrea wasted no time removing the remainder of her clothing. Miranda moved and flipped them Andrea let out a squeal and then laughed. Miranda pushed back on her heels to worship the body before her. Miranda vowed in the moment to do whatever she need to, to keep Andrea in her life. "Stunning."

Miranda leaned over and kissed tight stomach muscle, feeling them contract and expand with every kiss. "You smell so divine." Andrea moan as Miranda spoke. Andrea felt herself losing control of the situation quickly she pushed up into a sitting position. She moved closer and kissed plump lips, as she deepened the kiss she was able to maneuver herself back on top of Miranda.

Andrea stretched her body over Miranda's, their bodies melded as one. "Andrea…I need you to touch me…please." Andrea not wanting to disappoint moved her hands all over Miranda. As she became more confident she adjusted her body to move her fingers to the tight curls. Using her middle finger she stroked slowly through moist lips. "You are so wet."

"Please darling."

"Tell me what you want, I have never…"

Miranda moved her fingers over Andrea's lips quieting her. "Yes you have my love."

Andrea took a deep breath and touched her how she liked to be touched. Moving her fingers gently over the tight bud sticking out she couldn't believe she was actually going to making love to Miranda. Miranda's hips jumped off the bed with every touch and moaned her appreciation. Andrea's hand moves through wet folds and stops at the source of the wetness. Andrea looked at Miranda her head ached, eyes closed and her body trembling. "Gorgeous…you are absolutely gorgeous."

Andrea entered Miranda with two fingers pushing deeply Andrea was surprised how her fingers were sucked in by Miranda's walls. The warmth and smooth walls brought Andrea's arousal skyrocketing. She pushed he fingers in and out setting a rhythm Miranda seemed to enjoy based on her moans and body matching thrust for thrust. Andrea could feel the walls contract around her fingers, adding a third finger Miranda opened her legs further for easier access. "God."

Andrea loved hearing Miranda's voice in the throes of passion it was better than anything she had ever heard. Andrea straddled Miranda's legs trying to get some relief for her throbbing clit. With every thrust Miranda was getting closer to the biggest orgasm she has ever experienced. Andrea did not relent until Miranda's body ached off the bed as she yelled. "Annndrrrreeeeaaaaaa." Miranda's body went limp as she came down from her orgasm. Andrea's fire was still burning she needed more, lowering her body between Miranda's legs she drank the juices from Miranda's core. "Andr…I…I…Oh God."

Andrea licked and pushed her fingers further into Miranda curling them to find that special spot. Miranda could no longer control her body she was trusting against Andrea, the orgasm building higher than the previous. Andrea sucked on the hard bud and moved her fingers as the walls clenched so tight she could barely move them. Miranda lay still her breathing heavy, Andrea gave one final lick and rose removing her fingers gently.

Miranda continued to be still, Andrea moved up beside the older woman pulling her into her arms. Miranda moaned with the slight movement. Miranda snuggled into Andrea's neck breathing deeply. Andrea laid there enjoying the feeling of Miranda in her arms.

"Oh…darling what you do to me."

"The pleasure was indeed all mine."

Miranda leaned on her elbow and kissed Andrea gently. She moved to get out of the bed. "Where are you going?"

"Shhh darling I will be right back." Miranda moved from the room, Andrea watched the naked form disappear from her view. Andrea leaned on her elbows waiting for Miranda to return. A few minutes passed when Miranda returned stopping at the doorway. "See something you like." Miranda walked over to the bed and crawled across the bed with a predatory look. Andrea swallowed as she watched Miranda approach.

"God you are the sexiest woman I have ever seen."

Miranda stop before their bodies met and brushed her lips against the younger woman's. "No darling you are by far the…" Kiss. "sexiest, most beautiful,…" Kiss. "woman I have ever laid eyes on." Kiss. Andrea was so lost in the kissing she barely heard what Miranda said.

Miranda moved back on her heels. "Andrea I want you to have this." Miranda reached for Andrea's wrist and clasped the bracelet to the delicate wrist. "I loved you yesterday, I love you today, and I will love you all my tomorrows." Andrea had tears streaming down her face.

"Miranda I love you…I will treasure this forever."

"You are mine and I will not let you go…you will not leave me Andrea."

"No never again."

The two women settled into the bed content to cuddle awhile longer before reality would come crashing in on them. They would make it though; their determination and love will carry them through the hard times.

The End


End file.
